A Tale of Two
by renegadeofficer89
Summary: 2 Narutos. 2 universes. 2 stories. Fate will show these two and the people around them how fickle a mistress she was as the two's story crossed in the most unlikely manner. An AU to A Loving heart, A Body of Steel.
1. Prologue

Hellooooooooooo everyone! Renegadeofficer89 here with a new story! I know that a lot of you readers of mine wanted me to update A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel and/or The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero. The thing is, for the first story, it's stuck at my beta since he had some RL problems. For the second, I just had no time to rewatch the anime to get an idea for the story. And yesterday, I was travelling with my not-so-trusty laptop when this idea came to me like a hurricane and I just cannot help but type it right then and there. So there I was, within a train when I popped out my laptop and started typing this. I will watch the reception for this story, and if it's good, I'll continue this and maybe push TKEaTZ back until I get some bitching amounts of free time for me to watch the animes back.

And so, here's my new story, A Tale of Two! Lame title, I know. Any better ideas are very much loved. And it's not betaed yet, so forgive any errors.

PROLOGUE: uploaded 22/07/2013

-CHAPTER START-

It's the night of the academy graduation in Konoha, and within the master bedroom of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound, the hulking figure of Naruto was seen on top of his second wife, Hinata as he was pumping her pussy with his dick, fulfilling his promise of making her a woman by graduation night.

Hinata was seeing stars! She never knew her husband was this good at sex! She cannot think, cannot even speak as the intense ecstasy of Naruto fucking her pussy non-stop with his huge dick, his every move sent jolts of pleasure through her entire body, she only being able to grunt and moan in pleasure at Naruto's ministration. Underneath Naruto's expert treatment of her nubile female body, she nearly reached her 5th climax of the day as Naruto used his extra appendages to its full sexual potential, playing with her nipples, stroking her entire body with his tails as they roamed her body, hitting every spot, even spots she never knew existed.

Naruto felt Hinata's vagina tighten as she neared her 5th orgasm of the day, her vagina already overflowing with his sperm as he nearly came for the third time that day, his Astarte body giving him a massive amount of sperm that never seemed to decrease with consecutive ejaculations. Feeling the tightening of his balls at his third release for the day, he said to Hinata's ecstasy-filled face. "I'm cumming! Hinata!" he wasn't even sure she could hear him by this point from the look on her face.

Hinata's body exploded with pleasure as she came for the fifth time that day, the overwhelming waves of pleasure caused by Naruto's powerful ejaculation into her vaginal cavity, filling it with his burning hot sperm sent her into a pleasure induced coma as the euphoria of her first sexual night with Naruto that involves him fucking her to a sexual KO came at her like a massive tsunami.

Naruto removed her dick, still rock hard from Hinata's pussy with a loud 'plop', his love juices overflowing from Hinata's pussy as he watched Hinata's head flopped on the pillow with happiness and pleasure written all over her face, her entire body wet with sweat due to their intense sex just now.

Watching as Hinata fainted from pleasure, Kurumi went from her side towards Naruto's before giving him a mouthful of her tongue in a sexy kiss, almost like she's trying to suck the air out of Naruto's three lungs. Responding in kind, Naruto gave as good, or even better than he got, leaving her breathless.

Separating from her husband with a trail of their saliva connecting their mouth, Kurumi looked at Hinata's comatose form and looked back to Naruto. "Wow. You knocked her out cold." She gained a seductive, lusty look in her eyes before she said, "My turn," before pouncing on Naruto's body.

Naruto shrugged, or did the best estimation of a shrug as he was lying on the bed, Kurumi kissing his entire body before grabbing his rock hard penis and pumping it once before quickly impaling her pussy on it, making her scream out in pleasure. As Naruto watched his wife ride his penis, he said, "Always aiming to please, milady," Before grabbing her plump ass and thrusting upwards as hard as he could, making her mouth gape in pleasure.

It's a good night for the Uzumaki-Namikazes, Naruto thought as he kept pounding into his wife's eager pussy, intend on giving her the same treatment he did to Hinata.

-MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE-

The night was late as a figure, garbed entirely in orange walked from his fake test with Mizuki-sen – no, he was no longer a sensei, that traitor. The figure, one Uzumaki Naruto walked within the empty night streets of Konoha, remembering the incident just now, the incident that exposed the truth of his life.

"_You are the boy the demon was sealed in! You're the Nine Tailed Fox!"_

Naruto's fist clenched as he remembered how he nearly caused Iruka's death as he protected him from the Fuuma Shuriken that Mizuki threw with his body, nearly killing him and the consequent speech he gave him.

"_Naruto... You're not the Kyuubi, never was. You're just a lonely boy who had the Kyuubi sealed within you. You're not the Kyuubi, Naruto!"_

He remembered how good it felt as he used his new jutsu, the Mass Shadow Clone jutsu to overwhelm Mizuki with sheer numbers as he felt his clones pummelling the crap out of him with their fists and legs. Not for a second did he realise that he was never physically there, and that those are the memories of his clone instead of his own. He remembered as Iruka gave him his forehead protector, saying that he graduated for showing him the Clone Jutsu that he failed to perform during the day's exams. He remembered as his Jiji and his ANBU came to take Mizuki away and to rescue Iruka. He remembered as he cried on the floor of his Jiji's office as he confirmed that he had the Kyuubi sealed within him inside the strange scribbles that was on his stomach.

"_Naruto, you are not the demon. In fact, you are our saviour, the jail that kept it at bay every day with your life, Konoha's greatest unsung hero."_

Naruto nearly cried as he remembered how his Jiji calmed him down with his warm, loving hug to such a love-starved boy.

"_Naruto, for defeating the traitor Mizuki, I hereby grant you the rank of Genin. Also, tell no one about the jutsu you used on me. I have a reputation to keep you know"_

He giggled as those words passed through his mind. He already knew his Jiji was a pervert, and he used that to its utmost. He even forgave him for stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from his vault, stating that his skill as a ninja allowed him to steal it from underneath his nose and how he had great expectations of him for the future.

"_I'll take that hat from you one day, Jiji! Believe it!"_

His mind made up, he intuitively reached his home and opened the doors before jumping on top of his bed, his moves mechanical as he swore an oath in his mind.

"_I'll become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"_

With his own promise in mind and his worn out body bringing him down, he fell on his small bed with a thud, already asleep before he even touched the mattress, a smile on his tired face.

Never in their wildest dreams would they expect what happened the next morning to occur.

-NEXT MORNING-

Opening his strangely sleepy eyes, Naruto's first sight was his room's ceiling, where his first thought was _"An unfamiliar ceiling...?"_ then, the second oddity hit his conspicuously sleepy mind. _"Where's the colours...?"_ But only on the third thought did he snap to his waking state. _"Where's Hina-hime and Kuru-hime!?"_ Not once registering the strange clothes on his body, Naruto jumped to a standing position.

Or at least, he tried.

With a loud crack, he fell onto the floor on his face nose first, his nose making that cracking sound that his strangely muted ear heard before, making him roll around in pain as he groaned at the pain of having his nose smashed straight onto the ground.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed as he rolled around the floor, grabbing his bleeding nose with both hands, the pain felt strangely strong to him, one who's pretty much used to insane training schedules. Still lying down, he held his nose between two fingers before with a loud snap, he straightened his nose back. "Argh!" he shouted, only now realising that his voice was somehow smaller.

Opening his previously closed eyes, now watery because of the pain, he realised some strange details about his current location. First, the unfamiliar ceiling. Second, the worn-out single bed that he must've woken up from, the bed itself being the same size as he was. _"What...? I can never fit in that bed." _ He thought. The second was the lack of the chakra and infrared sight abilities of his Occulobe and the lack of sharpness of detail within his sight. All his senses also felt muted, somehow. Combine all that with the fact that his chakra felt somewhat chaotic and uncontrolled, he knew that something was wrong.

He tried to stand up from his current position only to stumble as his arm somehow unable to reach the floor, making him fall on the floor again. Still in confusion, he tried bending his body from his waist when he realised that his clothes was different. In fact, he was wearing an all orange assemble! Who the hell in their right mind would wear all orange?! It may be his favourite colour, but even he knew that wearing entirely orange would be stupid.

Lifting up a hand, he was shocked out of his mind as he saw that his hand was somehow smaller and much less muscular than what he remembered. Still in a state of immense confusion, he tried his best to stand, stumbling multiple times. His entire body's coordination went out the proverbial window as he stumbled to even stand.

Trembling from his exertion of trying to stand, which was insanely harder than he ever thought, he finally managed to stand, though his legs were extremely weak for some reason. Walking slowly with shaky steps to prevent himself from falling down as he looked around, for once noticing that the furniture within the house was made for normal-sized people. This further confused him to no end, though he knew better than to panic. His first destination: the toilet. His bladder somehow felt like bursting for no reason.

"_Where's Kuru-hime? Hina-hime? I can't feel any of them. And what's wrong with me?"_ He thought as he slowly wobbled towards where he thinks the toilet would be, not failing to notice the dirty, unkempt condition of the toilet. Heading towards the mirror, he looked at his reflection. And what he saw nearly shocked the life out of him.

His face, instead of his regular solid jawline and fat-free face, he somehow turned into a much younger version of him. His whisker marks less pronounced than his original face, his blue eyes missing the permanent slit iris his half demon nature gave him, not to mention the fact that he was significantly shorter than his 7'2" height, only barely reaching the sink. His horrified reflection only intensified as he lifted a pair of trembling hand, and saw that his palms were small and lacked the strength that his Astarte body was known for. His entire body trembled and shook in surprise, fear and anger as everything that he saw was processed and the fact hit his mind like an avalanche.

-SAME TIME-

Naruto woke up with a strange feeling on his body. Somehow, he felt not one, but two sources of strange warmth on his body. Wondering where did the source of warmth came from, he opened his eyes only to see that he was somehow looking at an ornately decorated ceiling. As that thought reached his mind, he also realised that his sight was filled with strange colours that seemed to flow with no pattern of its own, just that they moved like oil on a pool of water being disturbed.

Attempting to move his arm from whatever heat source that was covering it, he was shocked when an extremely sexy (not that he knew it) and obviously womanly moan came out from whatever heat source covering his arm. Shocked, he quickly pulled his arm from it only to send whatever or whoever that was flying away as his somehow much more powerful arm smashed into the wall, breaking it with a loud crash that sounded like an exploding tag going off in his head.

The flying figure somersaulted in the air before landing on her feet and knee with both hands open wide. "Naruto! What-" She managed to say before her eyes met the eyes of Naruto.

Naruto was watching as this lady that he somehow tossed away landed gracefully, her C-cup boobs swaying as she did so. And only then did he realised something: she's absolutely naked! Nothing hid her gorgeous body from his young mind, her plump ass, her well-shaped body, all the lady curves that she had, and most importantly from his pose, her slightly hairy pussy exposed for his eyes to see, her entire body somehow glowing with some strange reddish colour.

"AAAARGH! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, LADY!" He shouted.

"Naruto?" Kurumi asked questioningly. "We had an awesome sex last night remember? No, you shouldn't even forget. Your Astartes body won't let you. See, Hinata's beside you. You deflowered her last night remember?" She said.

Naruto's eyes shot straight towards a groggy Hinata who was still holding on to his hand in her sleep, his arms clamped between her boobs. "Naru-koi... We should do that again..."

Immediately recognising the figure as a somehow more grown up Hinata from his class, he said, "Hinata-chan? Why are you here?" his eyes immediately roamed her naked body that was still clamping onto his side, her leg crossing over his, Naruto screamed as his face blushed harder than he ever did, even when he was researching his Sexy Jutsu. "HINATA-CHAN! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Wha..." Hinata said as she slowly recovered herself from her sleep addled mind. The first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was the sight of Naruto looking at her with a massive blush and horror on his face. Failing to register this, she slowly inched forwards towards Naruto, her lips puckered in an attempt at a sexy good morning kiss. "Good morning..." She slowly said as her speed increased drastically before she found her target: Naruto's gentle lips. Immediately she started sucking his lips in an attempt to coax his tongue to enter a more active motion, her mind only being able to register the pleasure his actions last night gave her.

Even though he found it extremely hot and sexy, not to mention he could feel it as his entire body reacted to Hinata's kiss, his dick slowly becoming stiffer as he nearly returned the kiss as his body instinctively moved. "Hinata-chan! What are you doing?!" he shouted to prevent her from continuing her assault of him. Thrusting his arms forward, he succeeded in sending Hinata flying away from him, her shock was visible on her face even as Naruto looked at his strangely muscular and tough hands.

Kurumi watched all this as she hoped that by seeing Hinata, he'd remember himself again even as she was figuring out what happened to Naruto. Never did too much sex ever became a factor for him. She had a smile on her face as Hinata tried to rape Naruto's fearful face with her lips, almost sure that he will remember her. She was beyond shocked when Hinata was sent flying by Naruto. He never did that! Not to anyone who wasn't an enemy!

She immediately jumped towards where she expected Hinata to land and caught her in her arms, both of them still as naked as the day they were born.

Well, except for Kurumi since she's born a fox, but whatever.

Letting Hinata who slowly had tears on her face down, she said towards Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing!?" she didn't use the loving name she usually called him with, his actions felt strange even by their standards.

"N-naruto...?" Hinata said with a questioning tone in her voice even as tears started flowing from her eyes. "W-why? *sob* D-do you not love me...?" She asked, her face looking as if someone shot her mother.

Naruto was still in a panic as he realised that he was also naked and on the bed as well with some strange smell wafting from... from... nearly everywhere! But looking at Hinata's teary-eyed, strangely coloured face, his priority immediately shifted from his own peril towards Hinata's. Besides, he cannot leave a girl crying, right? "N-no! Not like that, Hinata-chan! I mean, we didn't know each other well!"

Kurumi gained a defensive posture at these words, kunais immediately in her hands in a reverse grip as she looked at Naruto with anger in her eyes. "You're not Naruto! Not our Naruto! Who the bloody hell are you?!" She said, raising her killing intent as she looked at this impostor with anger in her eyes.

Suddenly, the door was smashed by a massive leg that was followed by the owner entering, her own kunai held ready. "What? What happened? Mom? Dad?" Kushina said. She was meditating for the night when she felt her mother's killing intent from within her room. That never happened before, so she immediately shot towards her mother's room in her pyjamas, thousands of thoughts running through her mind.

Naruto watched the new arrival and all the people gathered in the room, not understanding one bit. He tried remembering what he did before. He graduated, learned a jutsu, realised some shit about himself, then he flopped over his bed. Suddenly, he woke up, his entire body feeling strange as all hell with two naked ladies beside him with one of them being his classmate and then another girl came in that looked strangely like his Sexy Jutsu form.

"Kushina!" Kurumi shouted. "That isn't your dad! He's an impostor!"

"I-impostor?" both Kushina and Hinata said.

"Me? Impostor?" Naruto asked, both for himself and to Kurumi.

"You better reveal yourself, or I will destroy you! No one harmed my husband and mate!" Kurumi shouted out, her KI increasing massively even as her entire body suddenly burned with the golden flames of her purified youki.

Even from his position, Naruto could practically see the chakra wafting out of her body, the sheer power colliding against him. "What? But I am Naruto!" His eyes went around the room in an attempt to find an exit that he could use when his confused mind noticed an object: a mirror.

Jumping out of the bed with strength and speed that he never knew he had, he stumbled as he tried jumping with his strangely huge body towards the mirror. Ignoring the confused and angry Kurumi, he grabbed the mirror with both hands and looked at the reflection within.

Much to his fear, the face that he saw wasn't his! This face was solid and hard, lines of maturity and strength was reflected from it. Though the lines doesn't make him look older, it made him look more badass. His eyes were still sparkling blue, but the iris was somehow slit, like a fox's. His hair was longer and more unmanaged than ever. But the most shocking thing was the fact that he was tall, taller than anyone he ever knew, his entire body rippling with strength untold and tougher than anything he ever met. Still trembling, he touched his face, his hair and his chest before looking skywards, terror stricken.

Across the two universes, both Konoha's population heard it, a scream so loud it nearly broke some windows and woke babies up.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK?!"

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So, opinion please. Read and review!


	2. A Naruto Chapter 1: Kyuubi and Deals

To all of you who is following this story, here's a new chapter for all of you, fresh out of my second beta, AEthereal Destruction! Anyway, a note here. From now on, chapter involving Astartes/ALHABoS Naruto will be named A!Naruto, the ones involving Canon Naruto will be C!Naruto. And yes, I plan to make the story from both sides. Enough talk, have at you!

A!NARUTO CHAPTER 1: KYUUBI AND DEALS Updated 05/09/2013

-CHAPTER START-

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK?!"

Naruto screamed out when he realized that somehow, for no apparent reason, he was in a body much smaller and much less powerful than his Astartes body. To confirm this fact, he pets his entire body, though he kept misjudging his distance thanks to the fact that he was used to his much longer limbs and not to this body's much shorter ones. Looking at the mirror towards the stranger's face that was both his and not his at the same time, adrenalin poured into his bloodstream as his entire body reacted to this, his pupils dilating, sweat starting to pour from his pores and his breathing rate increased as his body's natural fight-or-flight response was triggered from the strange sight greeting his eyes as he looked into the mirror in front of him.

"_What the hell? What happened? Why am I so small? Who did this?"_ were among the questions running amuck through his mind as he stared into the mirror, his mind close to having a panic attack at the sudden revelation the sight of his current self gave him. Only years of hard training on both his physical and mental capabilities allowed him the mental fortitude to push down the impending panic attack into the depths of his mind as he took deep breaths to calm himself down before he sat cross-legged on the floor of this much smaller home to meditate and get his chaotic thoughts back in order. Besides, in any situation no matter how bad or severe, the first thing that one should do is to study their current condition well, a lesson drilled into his head by Kurumi.

"_Okay. Let's see..."_ he thought as he closed his eyes to think about the circumstances of his current predicament. _"I was having the time of my life last night, fucking both my princesses to a coma before going to sleep. I woke up, and everything's different,"_ he said internally as he lifted a hand to his face with his eyes still closed, turning it around to study the feel of it while trying to get used to the smaller body that his spirit somehow occupied right now. _"I had a different body for some reason. It's smaller, less... hardened, I guess and somehow I looked like a freaking short kid,"_ he said to himself. _"Beyond any sense of doubt, this is NOT my Astarte__s__ body."_ He thought. _"And from what I can remember, it seems that this body looked quite like mine with some huge differences. For one, it lacked the slit eyes and thicker whisker marks of my hanyou body, so I can assume that I am not a hanyou right now."_

Still closing his eyes, he tried 'feeling' the body on its whole before coming to some startling realisation. Startling if he's not meditating on it. _"I didn't feel the ball of purified youki, so I think it's safe to assume that I'm not a hanyou,"_ he thought. _"And since I do not have my Astarte bloodline, it is safe to say that the capabilities of this body would be very, very limited compared to my original. But..."_ he said before he channelled the body's chakra around him. Not enough to trigger sensors, but enough to get a feel of it. _"The chakra's wild and uncontrollable, the sure sign of someone with humongous chakra but low control of it. I have a lot of the stuff, but control's blown to shit,"_ he thought. _"This is going to suck..."_

A quick series of movement of the body's hands gave him some idea of how the body's training was in its movements. _"Movements are shitty. This kid was trained the wrong way or something. His muscles are not well developed too. And not enough delicacy within the hands to write up decent seals. That's going to suck,"_ he thought. Seal making was in his blood, and among the hundreds upon hundreds of jutsus that he knew of, sealing's the only one that could get him out of this shitty situation. It never failed him before, surely some combination of seal formula would be able to help him return, right? Unfortunately for him, he needs to retrain his sealing capabilities. _"If I had to stay in this body for a long time, a FUCKLOAD of retraining is going to be needed,"_ he said, already thinking about the worst case scenario that he'll encounter. _"I hope I don't. I miss my two princesses already..."_

He opened his eyes before they wandered around, getting a good look of his current dwelling, remembering all the cracks, the chipped paint, the unclean surroundings and not to mention the dirtiness of the toilet which floor he was currently sitting on, the water on the floor all dried up through the night as its owner went to sleep.

"_I am also inside a crappy apartment block, which from what I can guess, must've been the guy whose body I'm currently in now,"_ he thought again, his sharp eyes taking each and every detail of the house that he was currently residing in, remembering them well. _"From the way it looked, it is in a terribly bad condition. I'll have clones clean it and fix it later, but for now, it'll have to do."_

Getting up from his cross-legged position, his full bladder once again begged for release, and thus he quickly dealt with his 'business' in the toilet before exiting it and looking around once again. _"Now that I've lost my Astarte__s__ body, I need to relearn how to sense like a regular person as well. This is going to suck..."_ he thought, only now realizing how much he depended on his bloodline to sense everything around him. Now that he thought about it, there are a lot of things that he depended nearly entirely on his bloodline for, like his healing. Sure, he's still an Uzumaki in this body (at least, he hoped), but it isn't as good a healing capability as what his Astarte body gave him. Well, he just needs to think shit up as he went along, which was pretty much his modus operandi.

"_Wait. If I'm in a body almost like mine, that means..."_ a thought entered his mind, and he immediately removed the neon orange jacket that he wore with disgust obvious on his face and threw it away, together with the black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on it underneath the jacket before channelling chakra to his navel. And to both his shock and relief, he saw the extremely familiar pattern of the Eight Trigrams Seal on his navel. _"Yeah! The seal's here! But that means..."_ he understood a lot about the bijuu, being married to one, and so, he knew that whoever this version of him was, he still haven't contacted his bijuu yet.

"_I better do that now! Oh wait..."_ Naruto thought before he looked around the house for a calendar, finally finding one hanging on the wall of his counterpart's room. And much to his horror, it's the day after graduation, the exact same day on his world before he was bodyswapped with his counterpart that he found out by looking at the cross marks he did at the dates before them. And even worse, the date was marked with 'Graduation!', which meant that he, or rather, they both just graduated the academy. _"Shit!"_ he swore mentally. _"I'll need to handle everything graduation related today! There's the team arrangement, the ninja registration photograph session, and meeting my team! Shiiiiiiit!"_ Once again, he swore at the shitty timing this life-changing event had to throw him into. _"Well, better end it fast. Go and meet Kuru-hime, or at least her counterpart in this world, then go and do all that stupid shit, all the while making some couple hundreds of clones to train EVERYTHING back to my level."_ He thought. _"This is going to suck big time."_

And so, he went to the middle of the quite empty living room and sat there cross-legged to enter his mindscape and meet Kurumi, hopefully being able to reverse whatever bad predicament that came his way if possible. If not, well, he'll settle for anything at this point. Years and years of practice allowed him to access his mindscape in a very short time, and in mere seconds he was already deep within his subconsciousness.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a large sewer, only lighted by the flickering lights of the torches hanging on the walls and the glowing blue pipes spiderwebbing on the walls. "Just like my old mindscape," Naruto said out loud, his words echoing within the sewer that was his counterpart's mind. "Let's go then."

And so, Naruto started to walk towards where he instinctively knew Kurumi's cage was, the splashes his feet created on the fetid waters of the sewer echoing within the dark chambers of the same sewer, his mind set on his one and only one destination: the Kyuubi's cage.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, he reached the end of the sewer, where it ends in a massive, dark chamber, a sure sign that he's already close to the cage. And as he walked into the dark chamber, his heart started to beat harder in trepidation at who he's about to meet. From what he could assess of the world he was in right now, not everything was the same as what he knew from his world. But at the very least, he is still a jinchuuriki, and hopefully of Kyuubi as well. And with that in mind, he walked straight in front of the gigantic golden cage that seemed to appear out of nowhere ahead of him, the very familiar paper tag with the 'Seal' kanji written on it acting as the cage's lock as usual. _"Time to see my prisoner and hopefully future partner,"_ he thought.

With a loud bang, he smashed his fist on the huge cage. "Hey Kurumi!" he shouted, keeping in mind that this Kyuubi is not his Kuru-hime, and thus decided to just call her with her name. "Wake up! I know you're in there sleeping! Get your lazy ass off that watery floor and come here!" he screamed out loud, all the while not letting up on his banging of the cage, the loud ringing of the steel that made the cage echoing within the emptiness of the sewer.

His only warning was a sudden feeling of ill intent, and he jumped backwards in time to avoid three gigantic claws that nearly crushed him with one swipe, each claw as huge as his entire body. And as he stood on the surface of the water within the sewer that was his mindscape, he looked ahead, only to be met with the huge, yellow slit eye of the Kyuubi in him. "Kurumi!" he shouted before running towards the cage.

"**COME HERE YOU STUPID BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"** the Kyuubi screamed out towards Naruto, the wind his shout created nearly blew Naruto off his feet. But what shocked him was not the powerful KI trained on him nor the hurricane force winds the voice created. No, the most shocking part was that the voice was rough, hard, decidedly demonic and most importantly, male.

"Wait what?!" he shouted again, not believing this. "You're male?!"

Once again the Kyuubi roared behind his cage before slamming his gigantic body onto the cage which held strong, not even budging, the loud crash his body makes hit Naruto's ears like an avalanche. **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! OF COURSE I'M MALE! I'M NOT SOME FUCKING PUSSY!"** he bellowed as he kept smashing his body on the cage. **"COME HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL CRUSH YOU BETWEEN MY CLAWS!"** (AN: No, I am not a sexist person. Please don't consider me a sexist just because of this comment.)

Naruto was absolutely shocked! This was beyond his wildest imaginations! Kurumi... is no longer Kurumi, and is now a male?! "How can you be a male?!" he screamed out, safe behind the Kyuubi's constant thrashing behind the cage housing him.

"**I'LL KILL YOU! COME HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU!"** he roared, getting more pissed off at Naruto's comment, his KI spiking to unbelievable levels.

Shrugging off the KI like it's nothing, considering that he's used to the KI coming from a bijuu, he's more concerned about the fact that Kurumi had a freaking gender change! Not enough that he's sent to another dimension, the bijuu he housed had a freaking gender and a huge attitude change! And so, Naruto decided to test out something: his history. "B-but aren't you Kurumi, daughter of the great Sage of Six Paths of lore, created by him using the Creation of All Things jutsu from the Juubi, splitting his power into smaller parts and sealing his body into the moon! You and your siblings, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei and Gyuuki, all the bijuus, he loved you all like his own children! Tell me if I'm wrong!" he shouted out.

This shocked the Kyuubi so much that he stopped his thrashing and looked at Naruto in shock. His shock then turned into anger before he roared again, letting loose all the poisonous youki that he had in a wave of red towards Naruto who just stood there and endured the wave's corrosive effect without an ounce of fear on his face. "**HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT YOU BASTARD?! NO ONE LIVED THROUGH THAT AGE!"** he shouted out, continuing his thrashing harder this time. **"AND MY NAME'S NOT KURUMI!"** he said after some pause, not for one second letting up his banging on the gates that made the mental representation of the seal.

"_That got his attention,"_ Naruto thought, internally smirking, though he's still worried at this major change. This is definitely a new development, but one that he wasn't liking, not one bit. But still, he had a bijuu to piss off and interrogate, and he's going to do it even if it killed him. "That means I'm correct right? You might be angry and raging right now, but you never denied what I said. You were made by the old Sage, your father, the Saviour of the World. Yet somehow, you become... this, an angry, raging beast, keen on destruction and devastation, and was nothing like the peace your old man imagined."

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUPP!" **he roared towards Naruto, unleashing the full power of his rage and anger towards Naruto who didn't look the least bit phased. A raging bijuu was just another day at work for Naruto, having dealt with Kurumi in her hormonal rage during her pregnancy. Only thanks to his Astarte body that he didn't die during those times. **"YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU HUMANS, CLAIMING TO WANT PEACE, YET DOING NOTHING BUT KILL AND DESTROY! FATHER'S DREAM WILL NEVER BE FULFILLED! HE WAS NOTHING BUT THE GREATEST IDEALIST THE WORLD HAD EVER KNEW EXISTED!" **he continued his rage-filled cry towards Naruto.

Hearing this, Naruto had a downcast look on his face as he stared into the murky waters underneath his feet. "...You still loved him," Naruto slowly said matter of factly. "You loved him so much that watching what we humans did in the world, our constant warring and the merciless death and destruction that the battles caused sent you into a rage because your father's words were turned into nothing but a pipe dream, a figment of a man's imagination, nothing but a dream, far and fleeting. Am I right?"

At this, the Kyuubi stopped his banging of the cage before looking towards Naruto with a look of shock in his eyes. **"How... how do you know that? How do you..."**

"Know so much of you?" Naruto said, continuing his words as he looked straight into the shocked eyes of Kyuubi. "I understand you more than you think." He drew a deep breath, hoping for everything to go right. Everything that he said before was different from what Kurumi did, and he extrapolated his thoughts and his actions from what he knew of him and how he replied to his words. Everything was nothing but a gamble, one that he hoped would pay itself back later. He just needs to play his cards right now. One misstep and he's nothing. "In your hundreds of years of rage and fury, you were controlled by a descendant of your father, one known as Uchiha Madara and was used to attack Konoha." Hearing his angry growl at the name confirms his suspicions. _"I guess not everything was different from my world's history,"_ he thought before continuing to narrate his history to the Kyuubi himself, thoroughly enjoying the stupefied look he had on his vulpine face.

"During the battle, Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama's wife sealed you within her, making her your first jinchuuriki and allowing Hashirama to beat Madara. Hashirama proceeds to catch each of your siblings and gave them to villages as a sign of peace. Then, at Mito's deathbed, she transferred you to my mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto continued, watching each of Kyuubi's facial expression as he said them. The changes that his face went through, from shocked to anger to even angrier confirmed to him that the history was the same. And from now on, he's going to gamble once more repeating history from his world, but with a major change to it. "She fell in love with my father, Namikaze Minato before marrying in secrecy and was pregnant with me. But during the day of my birth, a man attacked while you're forcing yourself out of my mother's seal and took control of you before once again having you attack Konoha, but was stopped before my father sealed you within me using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and calling the Shinigami himself, placing half of you in the seal on my belly, and the other half within himself." He read his father's note about the seal, so he understood how it's supposed to work, but thanks to Kurumi's cooperation, he didn't need to seal that half, instead sealing her entirety into him. "And now, here we are, you sealed within me, and me carrying you wherever I go, acting as your living prison. Tell me if I'm wrong."

From the utterly shocked look that he received from the Kyuubi, he knew that he just won the gamble. But then, despite his anger and constant fury, he was still an extremely intelligent being, and for the first time in years, he decided to calm down before analysing what the kid in front of him said. He then came to a startling conclusion, one that was completely, utterly unexpected, even by him. **"You... you're not the brat that was my cage. He was stupid, obnoxious and tends to do stupid things to attract attention. You're not him. Calmer, more knowledgeable, yet you had this... feeling from you. Who are you then?"** he said, the person in front of him intriguing him to no end, both because of his knowledge and because of how he changed, the weird unexplainable feeling that he felt from this Naruto in front of him lingering on his mind.

Naruto bowed in front of him at a 90 degrees angle from his waist. It's better to be honest to him rather than antagonise him anymore. "I'm sorry if I made you angry with my words just now, but please understand that they're necessary. I thank you for calming down. I'll introduce myself now. I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. Where I am from, I am also the mate of the Nine-Tailed Vixen, Kurumi, and was a hanyou, and the father of Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, my beautiful, beloved daughter, also a hanyou." He said slowly.

Kyuubi's mind processed this quickly, and some details just didn't fit somewhere within his introduction. **"From what I can tell, you are the same as the obnoxious idiot, yet different. What do you mean by 'where I am from'? And the Nine-Tailed Vixen? Mate? Hanyou? Explain!"** he growled out, the last part being thrown out quite roughly.

Standing straight, he looked straight into the Kyuubi's glaring eyes, not an ounce of fear in his, only determination and strength. "Where I am from... that will be a long story. Get comfortable, because this'll take some time," he said before sitting cross-legged on the water, not for a second caring that his pants were wet from the fetid waters. Taking a deep breath, he started his story. "Within a land that will be known as the Elemental Nations in the future, the people lived in terror at a being, known only as the Juubi for its ten massive tails, creating destruction wherever and whenever he strode the earth..." And so, Naruto told the Kyuubi of his world's history from the start, from where Kurumi told him of it. Of the Juubi, the old Sage, how he split the Juubi, his children, his teachings, what the bijuus did and was told about at his deathbed, and how the people misunderstood the teachings of the Sage and used them to kill and destroy, of how Kurumi was controlled and was forced to attack Konoha, the fate of the bijuus, her relation with Mito, how and why she was transferred to Kushina, Kushina's love, her pregnancy and Kurumi's second attack on Konoha and how he became her jinchuuriki. A little break was all he took after what felt like hours of storytelling before he continued with how Kurumi gave him the Astarte bloodline, how she chose him as her mate, their travels, her pregnancy, Kushina Jr.'s birth, his return to Konoha, Hinata and finally, the graduation day.

"...And when I woke up, this is where and what I am," Naruto said, pointing to himself. He then looked back towards Kyuubi who had a thoughtful look on his face.

Kyuubi was shocked, surprised and had quite a lot of emotions running through his mind. Furthermore, he felt no lies from the boy. He said truths, and nothing but the truths. Not one single deviation from his original history, and which confirms the fact that he was not from this world, but a similar one. Not the same, yet quite similar. Gaining a thoughtful look, he matched the history that he went through and was a part of with the amazing story that the boy told him. A little change here and there, but for most part, it remained unchanged from what he went through. The main difference lied on what Father said, his counterpart being a girl and the fact that she slept for years and years on end. **"...I sense no lie in you. You spoke the truth,"** he said, staring towards where Naruto was standing now, getting up about three quarters through his story. **"You came from another world, and that you are the mate of your world's Kyuubi, no matter how ridiculous I find that to be,"** he spoke, gauging Naruto's reaction.

Once again bowing politely like a conductor finishing his music, he said, "Thank you. And I will not lie to you, Kyuubi-san. It will not be helpful to my current predicament if I were to lie to you," he said with all the truth in his heart. "And somehow, me being here would mean that the Soul Bind seal on me does not get severed as my soul changed place, and that would mean Kurumi is still alive." He continued. "That bond might be the source of that strange feeling that you felt. Even in two worlds, the Sage of Six Paths is still the greatest sealmaster to ever walk the earth," Naruto said with an awestruck tone.

"**Of course,"** Kyuubi said. **"He's our father and our teacher, and that alone made him the best among all,"** he continued. His voice then gained quite the hard tone in it. **"Then, for what purpose are you here? Is it just to taunt me with your story? Of how the me in your world could walk among the people, living as she did, with children and with a loving husband?"**

Naruto snapped to attention at his words. Never in his wildest mind did he ever thought of doing such things! "NO!" he screamed out as he sent a sharp look to Kyuubi. "I am here to see whether I am still your jinchuuriki or not, and whether everything is the same as I knew it." He explained. "You've lived for a long time. Longer than any human alive right now. Your reactions alone are enough for me to confirm whether history's changed or not here." He then stared straight into Kyuubi's eyes, watching his every reaction to what he's going to say next. "And from the sound of it, you seemed jealous of my Kuru-hime, of her freedom." Quite a gamble, but he could strike quite a deal with him if this succeeded.

"**Hmph!"** he harrumphed, crossing his arms over his humanoid torso as he looked away from Naruto. **"Her freedom's a sham!"** he said loudly, his disdain obvious from his voice. **"Walking among humans, living with them, even giving birth to a daughter!"** he then roared his displeasure at this to Naruto's awaiting face. **"WE ARE BIJUUS! BEINGS OF POWER! WE SHOULD NOT WALK AMONG THEM! THEY SHOULD FEAR US! TREMBLE AS WE ROAR! THEY SHOULD FEEL TERRIFIED OF US! NOT FOR US TO LOOK FOR THEIR ACCEPTANCE!" **he shouted, his spittle shooting every which way in front of him.

Much to his shock, Naruto just smiled before looking at him. "People _are_ terrified of her, but she's doing her best to change their mind. She needs to. Wasn't it the same for you? Your father advocates peace, yet here's his children, all of them rampaging in the world, destroying and killing, just like the wars that they hated themselves," Naruto spoke, stunning Kyuubi with his words. "You walked with him through his life. He taught you of humans and of peace. Yet after his death, you became exactly like the humans that you despised so much afterwards, but in a different way. They used his teachings, you used yourself under your own power," he continued, ignoring Kyuubi's gaping maw. "I understood that you had the ability to sense negative emotions. Combining that and your travels will cause you to become crazy just from the fact that people kept having these negative emotions. And from that, I can guess that you kept attacking places with negativity in them, right?"

Kyuubi was speechless. He really was. This kid in front of him hit the money all the time, even if he never knew the history that he went through! **"HAH! STOP PRETENDING AS IF YOU KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, BOY! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"** he bellowed, denying what Naruto said just now. This boy in front of him is much, _much_ smarter than his counterpart, and that shows.

However, even from this, Naruto already knew that he hit the point dead on. He replied, "I don't know everything, Kyuubi-san. I only know what I know," He said, smiling. "And your reply just confirmed this. Now I understand. You really do love your father." His voice then gained a hard tone to it. "But what you did, it truly destroyed his ambitions," Naruto said, speaking his mind out. "You devastated entire countries just because you cannot handle the negative feelings that they made. Humans were destined to have negative feelings. Or do you yourself not have them as well? That rage, that anger, that malice, aren't all those negative feelings?"

"**RAAAAAAAAGGHHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!"** Kyuubi said as he roared and thrashed inside his cage, slamming his body so hard on the solid bars that if it were not for the fact that the seal still held strong, the bars would swing open. The extremely loud banging of the metal of the cage didn't bother Naruto not one bit even as he felt the full force of the Kyuubi's rage on him like a tidal wave of anger. Watching his calm face just made Kyuubi angrier before he looked upwards and roared, a roar so loud it sent tremors through the entire chamber, causing mental dust to fall on him. Still not letting up on banging the gate, he yelled at Naruto's face once again. **"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO YOU HUMANS?! I AM NOT A LOWLY MORTAL LIKE YOU! I AM A BIJUU! IMMORTAL AND ALL-POWERFUL! I WILL NOT BE COMPARED TO THE LIKES OF YOU PUNY HUMANS!"** The thundering clang of flesh on metal echoed through the chamber as Kyuubi kept on trying to break the gate apart to reach Naruto. **"AND YOU'VE COMMITTED YOUR FAIR SHARE OF CRIMES AS WELL! DO NOT DENY THAT!"** he shrieked out even as his entire body kept slamming on the bars.

"Perhaps," Naruto calmly said. "In fact I do, and I do not deny that I did," he said. He was a travelling mercenary/bounty hunter before he came back to Konoha, and during those times, he killed his fair share of people as well. "But know this, Kyuubi-san. All I did, all the jobs I picked, they're all to protect. If not me and my family, it's someone else's, a town, a caravan, or something like that. I do not take a job if it were to have me kill mindlessly. I never devastate anything more than necessary."

"**YOU LIE!"** Kyuubi once again shouted his mind towards Naruto. He's lived for years and years, and from what he knew, humans with power tend to abuse them, thinking only about themselves. For someone so young but with so much power to stand in front of him and saying that he killed only to protect, it sounds very much unlike a human. Then again, he was a half demon in his world.

"If you find it so hard to believe, I'll show you," Naruto said as he stood before walking towards Kyuubi's cage, reaching for the seal closing the gate. "I'll weaken this seal, enough for me to allow you access to my memories. Watch them, experience them, and see for yourself whether or not I lied." Placing his hand on the seal, he tore it slightly, just a tiny piece of the paper talisman locking the cage. Instantly he felt it as more of Kyuubi's power and anger flowed into him, yet he paid it no heed. Closing his eyes, he willed his selected memory to enter Kyuubi's cage, where it played like a film reel in Kyuubi's eyes.

Kyuubi's incessant banging on the cage stopped as Naruto's memories flowed into his eyes and into his mind, him watching every event, every battle in Naruto's life from his perspective. From his first kill, his bounties, the Hyuugas, ROOT, the Uchiha Clan, everything. And from that, he knew. Naruto never killed indiscriminately. His target and only his target were killed with minimum collateral damage while keeping casualties zero. He never used more power than he should, only utilising enough to defeat and maybe kill someone. Sure he killed a lot, and the sight of him cutting a man's head open to eat his brain was quite nauseating if he's not a bijuu, but everything he did, he did to protect, just like he said.

"**...It's true..."** he slowly said as he finished watching the memories. **"You... you kill only to protect..."** but he sent a glare towards Naruto before once again roaring his words to him, his rage hitting him like a tsunami as the seal was weakened. "**BUT ONE HUMAN'S ACTIONS DOESN'T MAKE EVERY ONE OF THEM RIGHT!"**

"_This dude is WAY too loud,"_ Naruto thought. "And might does not make one right as well, Kyuubi-san," Naruto calmly replied. "Sure, in my world I had a lot of power, even more so than you do right now," he said, earning another glare and a growl from Kyuubi which he ignored as usual. "But that doesn't automatically make me the right one in an argument or a debate. Just like a bijuu. Powerful doesn't mean that you're right all the time. Think about it," Naruto said, pleading towards him. "If every time a quarrel started, you killed that person just because you're stronger, what happens later on?" he asked, before answering the question himself. "Everyone except you will die, of course. That's another definition of peace too, but a peace made of total emptiness."

Kyuubi stared at Naruto, his father's long-forgotten teachings finally remembered again. He remembered the days as he and his siblings all travelled together with the old Sage, the days as he taught them of peace and love, the times when they played with his children, and finally at his deathbed as he gave his last words before each of the bijuus and his children went their separate ways. A stray thought entered his mind, causing him to voice it. Thankfully for Naruto, he decided to do it with a regular tone of voice instead of his usual raging voice. **"...Why are you telling me all this?"** he asked. **"Are you trying to guilt trip me? Trying to make me say 'I'm sorry'?"** he accused Naruto. **"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for all the lives that I killed and to make me say it to the world?"** he said, his anger rising by every moment as he sat on his hunches with his arms crossed, watching Naruto's every move.

"Hardly," Naruto said, smiling. "The reason why I told you all this is not to guilt trip you, even if it seemed that way. No. The reason is because I want myself with a partner," Naruto said truthfully. "Just like your father, my main ambition is to find peace. Maybe not an eternal peace, considering that we humans had a penchant for starting wars, but peace for as long as we find possible," he continued ahead. "I am not planning to make you a tool, nor am I planning to use you for anything. I needed a partner, an ally, and though there are many human ninjas that I can ally myself with or find as allies later on, having a bijuu as my partner, especially one that's sealed within me can help," he said.

Kyuubi sensed no lie from this kid in front of him. He's an interesting person, that's for sure. He was not the least bit scared even as he hammered him with both his power and his rage, and he wasn't even trying to lie to him, not for one single second. Tying to pry a little more from him, Kyuubi snorted and looked away as he said, **"Hmph. Me partnering with you. What will that get me?"**

Now this was a question Naruto was prepared to answer. He just couldn't expect how he will respond to it though. "First of all, I will give you freedom." Naruto smirked as he saw Kyuubi's eyes widen. "I know more about this seal on my belly than you do. I can modify it to give you more control and freedom. I can do either of two things: I can either give you an external physical body, either humanlike or not according to your choice, or I can have you take over my body once in a while, have you walk around in it," he said, fully prepared to do what he promised. "I know that you've been sealed for years upon years within others. Having some fresh air to breathe on your own, even in a borrowed body would be better than being cooped up in a huge cage like this isn't it?" Naruto said, internally laughing as he heard Kyuubi's angry growl. "Of course, there's some stipulations to that freedom, but other than that, I'll let you go free."

Kyuubi stayed silent as he considered his words. Within all the host that he was sealed in before, he was sealed so tightly that he can't even move an inch. Even breathing was hard, much less seeing the outside world. This boy is freely offering him such freedom, but as he said, it's only in a temporary body. Even so, the prospect of finally being able to see the world again through his own (borrowed) eyes was an interesting prospect. **"Continue,"** he growled out. **"I doubt you think that you can attract me to your side just with that one offer."**

"Of course," Naruto said, already prepared to such an event. "I will let you go when I finally die, and you will no longer be sealed within someone else. As you know, only an Uzumaki had the chakra to suppress your influence to their mind, and that means you can only be sealed within my descendants and no one else's. We will make sure that you'll be respected and free as long as you do not go on a rampage."

"**HAH!"** Kyuubi let out a snort at Naruto's proposal. **"How can you be so sure of that?! You already said that you came from another world! You may be able to do the first, but what's the guarantee that you can assure the second?"** he said. **"If you manage to find a way to return to your original world, I'll still remain here, while the other you will not remember his promises, and I'll be locked behind these bars forever while being sealed again within someone else, being used as a weapon again! And I know that you'll try to return back to your world!"** Kyuubi shouted again.

"True. And true," Naruto calmly replied. "However, my counterpart from this world will meet my wives, and they'll be sure to teach him everything both about me and about themselves, and I'm sure that they can teach him about making peace with anyone and anything. And combine that with my sealing knowledge, I can make a seal that'll contain a message from me that he'll understand. And we Uzumaki and Uzumaki-Namikazes never turn back on our promises, and he knows that, I'm sure," he said, sure that he'll be able to make the other Naruto know about the deal. "Also, the last part was a long-term plan if I were to be stuck here forever. I'll make sure your time with me be the most comfortable that you'll ever had though, if only you'd take my deal."

Before Kyuubi could reply to this, Naruto continued, "Third, I can change this dreary sewer that is my counterpart's mindscape," he said. "It must've suck, having your fur wet all the time as you lied on the water and smelling this despair-inducing sewer at all times. It'll make you comfortable as you stayed in here when you need to," he said. "Maybe during the times when having you in control of an outside or my own body would be much more trouble than having you in my mind."

At this, Kyuubi was quite surprised. All things considering, one's mind wasn't as malleable as one thought. It was made through years of living and one's experiences. They cannot be changed at will. Listening to his promise about changing his mindscape nearly made him call him a liar. However, it's something that can prove his honesty if he could actually do it, and he growled out **"Do it now. Do it now and maybe I will be more convinced of your honesty."**

"Certainly," Naruto said without even a single speck of doubt in his voice of his capability to change the mindscape to something much cleaner. Immediately he sat cross-legged on the waters, his eyes closed and his fists meeting together in a meditative stance. Kyuubi stared at Naruto's figure as he sat still, not a single movement was detected from him. What seemed like an hour passed by with nothing happening, causing Kyuubi to growl in anger. He was about to lash out at him when suddenly, a loud rumble was heard all around him, causing his to look around in confusion.

Suddenly, the black walls cracked and crumbled down in a loud crash, the sound drowning any of Kyuubi's surprise as he looked at the bright, white light shining from the cracks before the entire sewer broke down into flecks of light, even the waters were drained into nothingness and the gigantic bars dissolved as the entire surrounding became a massive expanse of whiteness. Not given a chance to recover from his shock, the gigantic whiteness suddenly had a wave of green and sky blue coming straight from everywhere at once. Only a while later did Kyuubi realise that the green was in fact grass and the sky blue was the sky, complete with cloud formations. Another moment later, a calm zephyr swept through the plains before the ground quaked again and out shot a bunch of large, thick brown vines that twirled together, creating a gigantic tree with huge branches on top with a large canopy of leaves, though the trunk had a giant hollow spherical indent close to the canopy of leaves for some reason. A bright light appeared out of nowhere on Kyuubi's neck before it coalesces into a golden chain that wrapped around his neck, creating a collar with a jade-coloured gem on it, the kanji for 'Seal' seemed to hover in its middle. The chain stretched towards the great tree, attaching Kyuubi to it.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked around, completely ignoring the stupefied look that Kyuubi had on his face, examining his mindscape. "Hmm. Just like mine," he muttered before his eyes saw the indent on the tree. "But without the purified youki of course, though the hole for it is still there."

Kyuubi snapped out of his shock, though the only thing that he could say after that was **"How... It's not possible..."**

"It isn't," Naruto said to Kyuubi. "But the reason why it worked because of me. As I'm sure you know, a mindscape is the representation of one's self, of his experiences, his life, his memories, all of that accumulates and become one's mindscape. During my meditation just now, I focused on my 'self', the core of what made me me, concentrating on my memories and experiences. My 'self' overwrote the 'self' of the actual owner of this body, causing the destruction of his mindscape and making the mindscape resemble mine. My actions just sped the process up, really. Give or take a year or two, It'll act the same way, destroying the old owner's mindscape and replacing it with mine," he said, still having that disarming smile on his face. He then added something else.

"Oh, and the seal's still there, it just changed in looks, becoming that chain on your neck."

At this, Kyuubi looked downwards, only now realising the length of thin golden chain that attaches him to the tree, preventing him from lashing out or running. He growled as he saw this before he turned back towards Naruto. **"So you kept your promise,"** Kyuubi said, trying to sound unimpressed, though he knew that Naruto already knew that he was actually impressed. At the very least, he didn't have to smell that stinky sewer again. And feeling dry land, even if it's just in a mindscape after so long is still something to look forward to.

"I sure as hell did. As I said, we Uzumaki-Namikazes or Uzumakis never turn back on our promises, no matter what," he said, his foxy grin in place as always.

"**Hmph."** Kyuubi scoffed, gauging Naruto's reaction. And as usual, he did nothing. He then said, **"Now, the first part of that deal was for you to let me in a body of my own. Fulfil****l**** that, and I might just partner with you."**

Naruto sighed before replying. "You drive a hard bargain, Kyuubi-san. Besides, you haven't heard your part in the deal yet, haven't you?"

Raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed, he looked towards Naruto as if to say 'say it'. And so, Naruto indulged Kyuubi's unspoken request and spoke of his terms. "For your part, Kyuubi-san, I would like for you to be my partner, to watch my back and to allow me to borrow your power whenever I need to. Of course, I'll use my own first, but when the situation is dire, then I'll need access to yours," Naruto said. "That is just the first part. The next, in exchange for your freedom, I want you to hold yourself back from killing everyone who you wanted to. I understand that you're angry and full of rage for everything, but the truth remains that you just cannot kill anyone that you wanted to unless if you want to worsen your reputation even more. I won't have any problems with you using my body, as long as you didn't misuse it. I'll rid that hatred from you no matter how, and I'll make sure that you'll gain the respect that you should receive from the people."

"**Hmph,"** Kyuubi scoffed again at the sheer audacity of the idea that his hatred will be quenched and he'll gain the respect of the puny humans around him. **"I'd like to see you try,"** Kyuubi challenged Naruto.

"_Challenge accepted,"_ Naruto thought, though he outwardly ignored him. "That is also one of the stipulation that I had in offering you freedom. I won't have problems with you roaming freely, but any wrongdoings and I'll pull you directly back to the seal faster than my dad's Hiraishin. Other than that, you're free to do anything," he said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, snapping his fingers after a slight pause. "I forgot!" he then looked straight towards Kyuubi. "I will also help you in hunting down Madara."

"**...What?"** Kyuubi replied.

"I know that both your attacks on Konoha, and the reason why you're sealed in us puny humans, all of it started with Uchiha Madara, just like my Kuru-hime," Naruto said. "I know that you must've been angry at him for that. So, I will help you hunt him down, for he did the same thing to my Kuru-hime as he did to you, albeit at a different world. I will help avenge you, and hopefully you'll stop being angry at everything afterwards."

"**HAH!" **Kyuubi bellowed loudly, ridiculing Naruto's words. **"You? A puny little brat? Trying to take down a man who managed to control ME?! A man whose every battle can redraw the maps?! YOU!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" **Kyuubi roared loudly, ridiculing Naruto's words. **"A man who lived for more than a hundred years by now? YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND THE SHEER POWER HE HAD AT HIS DISPOSAL! THAT IS ONE PROMISE THAT YOU CANNOT FULFILL! YOU WILL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN MATCH HIS POWER!" ** Kyuubi screamed out. **"IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU!"**

At this, Naruto gained a downcast look on his face. "Impossible?" he spoke slowly as his eyes looked to the grass that was his mindscape.

Kyuubi was about to agree and laugh at his foolish dream when suddenly, a pang of fear hit his heart like never before, causing him to lose his smile. Looking at the source of the feeling, he had some fear in his heart as he felt Naruto's KI spiked to a level almost equal to his. With fear in his heart, he looked towards Naruto who suddenly lifted his head and sent him a glare together with a KI so powerful that it made him, the great Kyuubi felt as if his life would end with that glare.

"Impossible?" Naruto spoke again slowly as he walked towards Kyuubi, a huge dark storm cloud formation following his every step, thunder flashing all the while overhead. "LET ME SHOW YOU IMPOSSIBLE, KYUUBI!" It's Naruto's turn to roar out his rage, and that rage nearly overwhelmed Kyuubi's own. Naruto absolutely hated it when one said that something's impossible. He will make it happen just to prove to them that it can be done.

Lifting a hand, Naruto pointed it towards Kyuubi before flicking the air with said hand, the thunderclaps around him intensified as he did so. Kyuubi was about to ask him what the hell was he doing when he felt the chain attaching him to the tree tighten before he was sent rocketing to the great tree as the chain shortened rapidly, causing his back to crash hard on the tree, though the tree still held rock-steady as if it never was hit by something as large as a mountain. But before Kyuubi could struggle or do anything, he felt the chain around his neck tighten, causing him to choke if not for the fact that he quickly used his hand to prevent the tightening chain from doing so.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of his face, looking straight into his eyes. Without an ounce of fear, he spoke. "Is this impossible now? As powerful as you are, you're now sealed within the creature you hated the most, a human. Your life is linked together with mine, and if you are pulled away from me, we both die, and if I die, you die too," he said as he stared into Kyuubi's eyes that was glowering with hate towards Naruto as he shivered from the effort of preventing the collar from choking him. Naruto, watching this, continued. "The seal is controlled by me. Your freedom, your cage, all of it is under my control. Yet you say that this is impossible. Is it impossible now?" Naruto said with a mocking smile on his face as he looked at Kyuubi. "Oh wait, you can't speak now, can you?"

Jumping off and landing on the ground as if it wasn't as high as a mountain, he looked towards the struggling figure of Kyuubi as he tried his hardest to stop the chain from choking him. He then continued his speech, once again ignoring Kyuubi's glare of hate. "Within my world, I am known as a demon. A half-demon. And in my world, I created many jutsus, some that can even rival a Bijuudama. The jutsus I made, some I consider as forbidden, being so destructive it can destroy entire villages in one shot."

"You think he's the only one who can redraw maps in a battle? Newsflash fucker, he's not." Naruto said before he jumped onto Kyuubi's snout before staring straight into his eyes, anger shone in them as a raging god. Grabbing a handful of his fur between his eyes before tugging it hard to pull his attention to him, he continued his words. "All of that memory, those jutsu I created and learned, all of them was carried within me as I was transported beyond my control to this world. All of those highly destructive skills, I just needed to retrain them to fit this body of mine."

Tugging the handful of blood-red fur even harder, he said, his voice full of conviction and strength as he returned Kyuubi's glare. "And you know what? I know of a special technique. A jutsu that can help me train harder and faster than anyone else on this planet right now. I can train a year in a day, and with further refining, I can even push that further, allowing me to train for years and years, even reaching hundreds of years of training in just one year. He's a hundred years older than I am with a couple hundred times more experience than I have with a bloodline that is extremely powerful. So what? I'll compensate that with hard work. More hard work than you can ever imagine. I'll make sure that I can compete with him in terms of sheer power, if not in destructive potential."

Releasing his fur but gripping his snout to prevent himself from falling, he continued again. "And if that's not enough, I still have my seals. I am a sealmaster in my world, a member of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. My knowledge of seals is second to none. Remember this: you're sealed within me with a powerful seal. With some training, I can make seals for any situation that can counter nearly anything or anyone. There is nothing that seals cannot do, and I can make formulas on the fly that can restrict absolutely anything I want anytime I want. If I cannot match him by brute force, I'll match him by trickery. And in matters of seal-based trickery, none were better than the Uzumakis. And I learned from the best," He proudly declared to Kyuubi. It's true anyway, every word of his.

Jumping down to the ground, still landing as easily as if he wasn't jumping from something the size of a mountain, he mentally loosened the chain around Kyuubi's neck but still retaining the extremely short length of chain attaching him to the great tree, causing Kyuubi to cough and hack as he breathed deep on the mindscape's air, regaining back his strength.

He turned around to face Kyuubi, having landed facing away from Kyuubi as he leapt before. "Do NOT underestimate me, Kyuubi," he spoke, a dangerous tone in his voice. "I can utterly destroy everything in my path. I can devastate any enemy I encounter. My allies shall live in happiness and peace, and my enemies shall learn to fear and hate my name. I just need some time to retrain all of my skills back to their previous levels. And that won't take long, I promise you."

He spoke again, an unearthly power flowing around him with every word, causing even Kyuubi to widen his eyes in awe with every word that he uttered. His eyes flaring with power, he spoke, his words as resolute as iron, as spirited as a blazing fire. "I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Half-demon of Konoha, mate of Kurumi the Nine-Tailed Vixen, husband of Uzumaki-Namikaze Hinata. My heart is strong, my cause is just. My strength is my own, and from my loved ones came my drive."

He continued, the fires within his heart stoked white-hot from Kyuubi's prior challenge. "If there's a chance, I'll take it! If there's a wall in the way, I'll smash it! If there's no path, I'll make one with these hands!" Naruto yelled out to Kyuubi, his burning hot spirit rising like an erupting volcano. "KICK REASON TO THE CURB AND GO BEYOND THE IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS MY WAY OF LIFE! MY NINDO!" he said as he slammed a fist on his chest. "JUST WHO! THE FUCK!" he shouted out, his chest heaving with every pause as his chakra exploded outwards like a hurricane as the wind picked up around him. "DO YOU THINK **I AM?!"** he screamed out once again. And much to both Naruto and Kyuubi's surprise, a cloak of raging brilliant golden flames engulfed Naruto for one second, the feeling of its power unmistakable to Naruto.

"**Wha..."** both Naruto and Kyuubi said simultaneously in shock before the flames disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared, the winds around Naruto instantly calming down. Immediately Naruto's eyes shot towards the spherical indentation in the great tree. And much to his utter surprise, he saw an infinitesimally small ball of purified youki located in the centre of the indentation, the feeling that it induced in him completely unmistakable as its golden light pulsed with a near-heartbeatlike quality. Fitting, considering that it's a ball of pure lifeforce. Somehow, that ball doesn't stay with his original body, though it is just a small speck of it. Extremely small, yet he knew he could do something with it later.

"**What... Just what the fuck was that?!"** Kyuubi asked, straining his head upwards to look at the tiny pulsating ball of purified youki within the indentation on top of his head.

"That's... purified youki," Naruto answered. "It seems as if a very tiny piece of it went together with me. Probably was bound to my soul or something, I'm not sure," he said. "That's the proof of my power as a hanyou in my world, a ball of purified bijuu youki, a ball of pure life force. I'm sure you could feel it as well," Naruto said as he had a pointed look towards Kyuubi. "Somehow, it followed me here. Wonder how...?"

Kyuubi was utterly, completely flabbergasted. This puny human in front of him, he thought he was only talking big, yet he knew by heart that whatever that weird power was akin to his own, though different at the same time. The feeling that it created within him as the tiny prick of light slowly pulsed made him feel calmer and more relaxed than he had ever been in hundreds of years. It's small, too small in fact. But he knew by heart that it can recover. It's just something that went into his mind just now. _**"Interesting..."**_ Kyuubi thought.

"**Alright,"** he said towards Naruto. **"You've proved your point. And you've sparked my interest too,"** he said. **"But a promise must be kept, and I won't let you forget that you promised me that Madara will die."**

"I don't plan to," Naruto said, his voice full of confidence. "And sorry about the rough treatment. You've forced my hand. Here." Naruto then lifted his hand in front of him, the back facing Kyuubi. And with a wave of his hand, the tightly-strung chain that bound Kyuubi to the great tree of the mindscape immediately loosened itself and become long enough for Kyuubi to walk around. For quite a distance too. "That's the first part of the deal. I'll adjust the seal later, maybe even make the key to it to open it." Having read his father's notes on the Eight Trigrams Seal, he knew how to recreate the seal's key. It just needs quite the fancy sealwork to make. "But it'll take some time though." He then continued. "I've also completed the third part of the deal by changing the mindscape. Consider that part of the payment in advance. The rest will come later."

Kyuubi was impressed at this boy. He made promises to him, then threatened him and even managed to show a proof that he's from another world. It seems that partnering with the kid was the best way to go about right now. **"I agree to this deal."** His tone changed afterwards. **"But any sign of you defaulting on it, and your life is forfeit!"** he said.

"I agree to that as well," Naruto said. "But there's one thing that I wanted to know," he said. "What is your name, Kyuubi-san? I know a lot about you thanks to my mate, but the one thing that I don't know is your name. Your siblings, I do, but not yours. If we are to work together, then wouldn't it be better if I were to know your name?" he asked.

Kyuubi stayed silent at this. It's true that he knew everything about him and his fellow bijuus, but he didn't know his name. His father gave him a name, and for the first time in his life, he told the name to a human other than his father. **"...Kurama,"** he said after a long pause with a strange look towards Naruto. Must've been that stupid ball of whatever's fault.

Once again bowing in front of Kurama, Naruto said with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Kurama-san. I've introduced myself before, so I don't think I need to do so again." Standing straight again, he looked him straight into his eyes. "I'll be leaving now. We can communicate directly now, so when I'm about to complete the deal, I'll call you again. Thank you for everything today, Kurama-san," Naruto said, before turning away from Kurama and walking away, before his mental form dissipated into a pile of swirling dust before disappearing entirely, the metaphysical dust blown away by the wind.

The now named Kurama watched as Naruto's form slowly disappeared in front of him, signifying his departure from the mindscape. **"Hmph,"** Kurama grunted before he looked at the very, very long length of golden chain beside him before craning his neck upwards to watch the purified youki. **"You're different than the others, but we'll see about that later,"** he said before he let loose a huge yawn, his jaws wide open before he lied down on the grassy plains of the mindscape, immediately going to sleep.

There isn't much to do anyway in there but sleep.

-IN THE REAL WORLD-

Naruto's body awoke as he felt himself leaving his mindscape and back to the real world, though his eyes were still closed as he reflected on his current successes. He achieved a lot for his first couple of hours of being bodyswapped with whoever his counterpart was. Managing to land a deal with Kurama was a huge leap forward no matter how or what, and he's sure that he can do a lot with him in tow.

But as his senses returned to his body entirely, he felt something cold on his neck and body, and from what little he could tell in his current state, he could assume that it was bad, bad news. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the angry face of his jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen, his ANBU around him with kunai and tantos drawn out in striking pose. Not daring to move his head, he glanced downwards, only for his gaze to be met with three tantos drawn by three ANBUs from behind him (at least, that's what he guessed), two crossed on his neck, ready to decapitate him while another poised to stab his heart.

Sarutobi, in full Hokage regalia stood in front of who he hoped was his surrogate grandson with his arms crossed as he glared hard at Naruto as he sat there, legs crossed as if he was meditating just now. His chakra flaring madly around his body as his KI rose to a level beyond what many could produce even as he opened his mouth, and with controlled anger spoke, his tone as deadly as his jutsus. "Are you the Kyuubi or are you Naruto?" A simple question, but the impact was nothing short of devastating.

Naruto gained a cold sweat as he heard this tone of his jiji's voice. His 'serious shit' tone is what he dubbed it. And just from that, he knew he's knee deep in a stinking pile of shit. His mouth came up with his words even as he felt his sweat dripping on the three tantos ready to kill him with a single gesture, a simple flick of their wrists, the muscles chakra-enhanced to make it easier for them to cut through the meat, nerves and bone of his neck and pierce his heart if need be. And lo and behold, his mouth only managed to came up with "Hey there, jiji! What's up? There's a party or something here? Never remembered having one," even as his mind screamed its words, making it known to the world with his awkward smile and his cold sweat pouring through his every pore.

"_OH SHIT!"_

-CHAPTER END-

So how was it? Read and review!


End file.
